Forgotten Memories
by Bleachigo15
Summary: A woman wakes up in her supposed room with a man named Ichigo that keeps calling her "Inoue". Who is this person? Who is she? Terrible amnesia and an even more terrible past haunts this "Inoue". Will she ever remember who is is? (Story is much better)
1. Where am I?

The Brown looked at the Blue lazily, closely observing his actions. Unlike Brown, Blue was actually paying attention to the teacher's lecture. The Blue was looking at the Hazel, who was silently studying his math book. The Hazel was paying no attention to the Black, which was staring at his muscled back, eyeing all of the hills and valleys, suddenly wanting to feel it. The Brown suddenly jerked his attention to this woman, his attention now focused on her. Curves blessed Black's slender body, not to mention long burnt orange hair accompanied with thick bangs that naturally curved along her small, yet kind face. Her school uniform was a little too tight around her bust, making them seem impossibly bigger. A short shirt with long white thigh length socks completed the uniform. The Brown raked his eyes over her, enjoying what he saw.

Suddenly, the Black turned towards him, sparkling eyes wishing to say so many things at once. At the sudden action, the Brown turns away, eyebrows furrowed, and occupies outside the window, not caring as to what the teacher was saying at the front of the classroom. The Black looked at him, worried. Why did he always look so deep in thought? Her eyes slightly narrowed, as if about to say something wise. She opens her pretty mouth to say something, but a blur causes her to hush.

The windows break and scatter glass in all directions.

Desks and chairs and students and people and supplies- they all fly high into the sky like birds on a gust of wind. They fly so high they forget who they are, lose their wings, and plummet to the ground in shame.

The Brown and the Blue and the Hazel and the Black all look to the sky in complete and utter awe as their classmates fall to the ground one by one like the rain. But this time, the rain is red.

The Black, through tear stained eyes, calls forth a gigantic orange-tinted shield that catches the students before they hit the pavement, preventing it from being forever stained red. She breathes a sigh of obvious relief before looking at the Brown, as if awaiting further instruction.

The Brown is furious, the muscles in his arm budging and pulsating with anger. Silently, angrily, and yet gingerly, he picks his way through the dust cloud with his eyes, searching for the bastard that caused all of this. A shadow to his left appears, and it gets more evident someone is there as the smoke clears. Hazel narrows his eyes while looking at the strange figure, silently creating a list of possible enemies in his head then crossing them out one by one by one…

Blue quickly picks up on this habit, for he can tell that Hazel is figuring out the enemy by the process of elimination. Blue looks at the dark, wavy haired man before congesting his own thoughts to begin the process. Hazel has already deduced who the enemy was, but Brown beat him to it.

It was an Arrancar.

Brown grabs Lion out of his schoolbag, which just so happened to stick by, regardless of the blast. The Lion protested loudly, but Brown shut him up when he shoved his hand down Lion's throat. Gurgling disgustedly, the Lion gives up the green pill-like object that resided in his stomach. The Brown quickly swallows it, causing his human body to fall back on the floor. The body, aka the Lion, picks itself up and, without being told, gets as far away from the enemy before them. The Blue smiles at this, but then focuses his attention on the enemy. Brown, clad in dark robes and an even dark glare, glowers at the person in front of the crew.

The smoke is completely cleared, leaving a long slender woman in its place. The woman, illuminated by the glow of the strange orange half globe below her, healing the students, smirks menacingly. She has smooth ivory skin with the occasional bruise or marking. Her arms and legs are slim but packed tightly with muscle. She wears a short, white shirt with a single purple strip in the middle that runs the length of the skirt. A dangerously deep sleeveless V neck follows this, tucked neatly into the skirt. Her breasts were large enough to be in competition with Black. Purple gloves cover her arms, ending at the elbows like an outwards V. Long, curly black hair covers her bare shoulders and back. It falls naturally around her pale face, insinuating beauty. A thick stand of hair falls between her bright purple eyes, alive with the opportunity to kill. A broken hollow mask resides on her head; a curved horn attached to what seems like the top right part of a skull. The large black eye that was on the mask seems to penetrate the tension filled air, right into Brown's hate filled eyes. She opens her pretty mouth as if to say something, when another crash comes from the school.

The Brown and the Hazel and the Black and the Blue all spin around to see what was wrong _now_. They all simultaneously widen their eyes in horror and fascination and wonder and fear and _fear. _The _fear_ …so deep and painful and frightening that they four were all too immobilized to move or even speak or even breathe or even think. Before them, standing lean and tall and powerful enough to blow the school away with a bat of an eyelash was Aizen. His mere _reiastu_ suffocated the four, far more powerful than any shinigami, let alone human, could withstand.

Yet.

Brown stood up from his crouching position.

Yet.

The Brown shouted the words he knew dear to his heart. Ban…

Yet.

…Kai. The school shuddered and wavered under this new reiastu.

_Yet_.

Black looks up to her hero, now in a majestic, flowing black cape-suit with a red underside. Was it was the gleam of the condensed sword that made her want to leap for joy? Or was it the confident smirk on his face that seemed to warm her heart? Maybe it was the calming reiastu that engulfed her that made her so happy and confident he was going to wi-

Another face appeared.

One way too familiar.

Black and Blue both draw a breath. Black even lets loose a tear.

Ulquiorra, in all his mighty glory, stands beside Aizen with his arms folded, a small frown on his pale face. He is in his second release; the air that was formerly filled with Brown's peaceful reiastu was now dirtied with _his_. Brown's murderer.

Black releases a scream so full of sadness and despair and anger and just plain _fear_ that the past will repeat itself, she did not even notice when she was on the floor, withering and sobbing and letting loose her anger on the ears of anyone around her.

Brown walks over to her, kneeling on one knee. He touches her face, her cheeks, her nose, and her trembling mouth, his eyes filled with a mixture of love and anxiety and worry.

He opens his mouth to say something for the very first time and Black's eyes are widening in hopes that this orange haired-savior was going to speak to her for the first time in forever when a green cero zips through the air.

Black could not believe it and screams hysterically.

Blue widens his eyes in complete and utter horror.

Hazel, seeing Brown's death for the very first time, opens his mouth to yell into the heavens, demanding why they'd let such a worthy young man die, but no sound comes out because

His…

No, their…

Best friend and savior and hero and even _lover_…

Was dead.

Again.

Black could not stand this anymore. If she screamed out his name, would he come back to her again? If she pounded on his body, commanding him to wake up and save them all, would he comply? If she healed him with her powers, would he still live? The Black clawed at her contorted face, tears mixing with blood and that _fear_ again.

Fear she'd never see him again.

Never…again?

Another crazed scream escaped Black's lips, shaking the whole school. Aizen and Ulquiorra and that other woman watched her with feigned sympathy, despite the victorious grins and smirks and smiles on their faces.

Hazel and Blue stand over her, shaking the Black from the shock she seems to have gone into. Black can barely see the insane world around her as black dots cloud her vision.

Brown is dead…

Brown is dead again…

Blue and Hazel yell out Black's name, hoping, just hoping to get through when everything fades into a nice comforting black…

}~~~~~~{

"Inoue….Inoue?"

"Huh?" I mutter to myself. My eyes flutter open, only to be blinded by the hot summer rays of the sun. "Kiyaaaa!" A girlish scream cuts through the air.

"What're screamin' for, Inoue?" the same voice asks. I narrow my eyes, trying to block out the sunlight that was blinding me. A man with bright orange hair walks behind me closes an open curtain. I have never seen him before in my life, but wooooow~…he was so beautiful. Spiky orange hair partially covers his smooth, slightly tanned skin. Dark brown eyes filled to the brim with experience and knowing and even _wisdom_ look down upon her. This is accompanied with a winning smile that seems to make sparks fly inside her. He also had sharp features, such as his jawline and collarbone. He was wearing a simple blue t shirt with a red number 15 on it, along with blue jeans. He was shoeless. His muscled arms bulged against the smallness of the shirt, and his legs were packed with muscle.

The man noticed her eyes traveling and smiled. "My eyes are up here, Inoue," he says softly. I jerk my eyes back up to him, blushing madly.

"Ano…" I say slowly, looking around the drab room. "W-where…am I, exactly?"

The young man tilts his head to the side, curiosity in his cocoa-colored eyes. "You're in your room. Don't you know what your room looks like?"

"This is my room? I have a room?" I ask blankly. Since when did I have anything..?

The guy gives me his back, seeming to be pondering over something. I cannot help but stare at his muscled and lean back, seeming to pulsate with power. My eyes travel upward, toward his hair. The brightness of it reminds me of someone, I just can't remember…

_Red and orange mix together to form the lifeless body that lies on the ground in front of me. I look upwards only to see nothing but darkness, darkness and red everywhere…_

I remember…! "Itai…" I mumble to myself, gingerly touching my head. What is wrong with m-

A nearby glass vase shatters into pieces. Jumping in fright, I look at it, suddenly afraid.

_It exploded just like the windows…_

The man that was standing away from me was suddenly at my side, holding me too close for comfort, staring into my eyes. Intense chocolate eyes stared into my own with compassion. (What color _were_ my eyes?) "Don't be afraid Inoue," the man whispers to my face. His lips are no more than a few inches from mine as he says this: "I'm here."

I try to squirm away, but his grip is like iron. Who is this man? I do not know him, but he is acting as if he knows me…

"You keeping calling me Inoue," I say shakily, right before his lips would've met mine. "Who is this person? Why do you call me this name that's not mine..?"

He pauses and tenses up, his muscles immobilized. The orange haired man pulls away from me, his head down, casting shadows over his once bright brown eyes.

"What are you talking about, Inoue? Don't you know your own name..?" the man asks with a low voice.

My lips tremble with fear. This stranger _could_ kill me if I don't satisfy him. It'd be easy…I don't know how, but I know I can't hold up a fight against him. But I don't want to fight him. I just don't want to continue in this new world going by a name I don't know. Who is this Inoue…?

"No… I do not know my name. So, please, stop calling me Inoue. I do not know who that person is," I say softly, casting my eyes downward. Wait. Why do I feel as if I let this person down? This man is a stranger to me, and I feel as if I have let him down so badly…

"Do you…know my name?" the man asks huskily, with a hint of sadness.

I look at his orange hair, his lean body, his face, with was encased in shadows. I search for someone in my mind identical to the person in front of me.

_A blast of green light flashes before my eyes and a thud. Orange and red fall to the floor, the red faster, but the orange heavier._

"No," I finally respond. A lonesome tear escapes my eyes. "I do not know you. To me, you are a stranger."

**Wooooow that was pretty intense for me. I haven't written anything like this ever, but I think it was pretty good, no? :D Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff. If anyone even reads to this point. Anyway, look forward to Ch. 2!~~**


	2. I Can't Stand It

**Heyyyy everyone! :) Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad a got a few! I lot of you guys were confused about the first part of the last chapter…the colors referred to their eye color, if you hadn't noticed. I just put Inoue as Black because…well…that what it looks like. O.o But anyway, enjoy ch. 2!~~**

The man looks hurt. I look away in shame, my heart grieving. Why am I so sad that I do not remember him?

"…You really don't remember me?" he asks again, walking towards me. I cower on the soft bed, plush with stuffed animals and pink pillows. Huh? Since when was I on the bed…?

"Look into my eyes," the man says. "Try to at least say my name."

Afraid but curious, I set aside my fears and shyly look into his intense chocolate eyes. I blink once. I blink again. Then my world spirals into blackness…

"_Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun, wake up! Please…you need to fight for us…for all of us…you can't die Ichigo…"_

I gasp.

"Oi... are you okay, Inoue?" the orange haired lad says to me. I'm flat on my back on the bed, my head slick with sweat. I slowly reach up and touch my forehead, only to jerk my hand back.

"Owwie…" I mutter while staring at my moistened finger curiously. "Why am I so hot?"

Brown eyes widen and a sly blush ripples across his cheeks before he turns away from me.

"I want to know that, too…" he whispers to himself, but I heard it all too clear.

"Huh?" I wonder aloud.

"Nothing," he quietly responds. "Anyway, you had blacked out for a second there."

I widen my eyes, but then shut them tightly; forcing the only memories I have to go back to the dark corner in the back of my mind. "What…do you mean?" I whispher.

He studies my face and then looks outside the window. "You were crying."

Huh?

I touch my fingers to my cheeks and come back with wetness. "Why..?"

"And," he continues, "you were moaning my name. But not just my name…it's the way only _you_ say it…" The man sighs sadly. It took all of my being to prevent the dam behind my eyes to break.

But wait…I was moaning his name?!

I sit up in bed as fast as I can. There is no way. How in the world could I subconsciously know this man's name? Bright orange hair, deep brown eyes, and a sturdy, muscled, and lean body should've been the _last_ thing to leave my mind since his appearance is so abnormal…

"You still do not remember?" he asks sadly. He lowers his head and his bangs shadow his eyes. More tears fall down my face without me willing them to. My eyes are as wide as saucers. Why…why am I hurting him? Simple words…are hurting this man…

He suddenly reaches up and cups my face. "Ano…" I say, very panicky, "W-what are you doing..?"

He pulls my chin towards his face slowly, and I can't pull away from his iron-like grip. "Maybe," he asks huskily, "_this_ will help you remember..."

"Please stop," I plead, but my lips are sealed off by his kiss. A billion stars explode before my eyes, and butterflies form and multiply madly in my stomach. His lips are so soft and smooth and warm and wet and filled with so much _want_ that I think if I don't break this off soon he'll demand more and more and _more_…

My hands fly up to cup his warm face without me telling them to. _What is happening?_ I ask myself as he growls a growl that sends shivers down my spine that make me want to hear more. He pushes me down onto the bed, placing both hands on either side of me without breaking the kiss. I was slowly running out of oxygen, but he appeared just fine. I squeeze my eyes shut and willed myself not to make any noises against the wave after wave after wave of pleasure that rolled through my body. He moves his hands up and down my sides, causing goose bumps to rise wherever he touched me. I couldn't take it anymore- I groaned. I kissed back. I enjoyed all of this, not caring who he was for a fleeting moment.

But only for that moment.

Struggling for air, I push him back with all my strength and, surprisingly, he relents and backs off.

The man sits back, licking his lips, gazing down at me with hungry eyes. "Not enough…" he says in that deep, sexy voice of his.

Wait…since when have I started thinking such things of a stranger? Love at first sight? But something tells me I've seen him before…

I sit up, exhausted, catching my breath. "I-Ichigo…I…"

The man pauses in his heavy breathing. "What did you call me?"

"Umm…I…_gomen'nasai!_" I stammer, and apologize when he suddenly grabs me by the shoulders roughly, and I start to cry. A single tear drops down my face. What was he going to do to me now?

"I asked you, what did you call me?!" he demands. I'm sobbing and emotionally sick because this man was in such close proximity to me. All of those butterflies were long gone. If anything, they morphed into spiders, spinning webs of confusion and hate and wonder and anger and curiosity and sadness and fear, especially fear, inside of me.

"I…I said…I-Ichigooo," I sob, falling into a well if despair. The tears just wouldn't stop. I wanted to get as far away from this man as possible. First he's kind, and then he's all romantic, now he's just plain rough. I had _enough_! He furrows his eyebrows and reaches for me. "That's not how you used to-"

"Get away from me!" I scream at him as I literally duck to avoid his touch. I'm kicking and punching and scratching whatever skin I could find. I was hysterical. I was completely losing it over a stranger who apparently knew everything about me. And said person can make me feel a thousand emotions at once…

I push his chest with newfound strength. Surprisingly, he falls backwards and lands ungracefully in a heap on the floor.

"Inoue, please!" the man pleads as I run for the door. I twist it so hard it comes off. I've got to get away from this crazy person! There's no way someone like him even exists…someone so hot, but yet crazy and delusional…yet also sweet and kind…

Wait. Did I just call him _hot_?!

I mentally slap myself, focusing on escaping. I turn corner after corner, thundering down stairs, and knocking furniture and paintings down on the way. Where is it…where is the exit…where?!

I was slowly losing it. Everything about this world was nuts…I don't understand anything. And I know that if I stick around that guy back there any longer, I'll just become frustrated and emotional and insane.

"_Matte!_" the man calls from upstairs. I scream in fear and run even faster. My heart beats fast against my ribs, and I can't slow it down. My legs burn as I round a corner at the bottom of the stairs. I find myself on the ground floor. Breathing hard, I quickly look around and see picture after picture of a young girl with orange hair standing next to a young boy with black hair that looked slightly older than her. They were covered in a light layer of dust, in which I gently blew away. I peer closer at the photos. The two share a resemblance to each other, so I have to guess that they were siblings. I move around to glance at some of the newer pictures. I see Ichigo…I'm pretty certain that's his name…but younger, and his arm is around my shoulders. My head is lowered and I see tears around my feet, slowly drying.

I turn away from that picture, a thousand questions in my mind. I don't even attempt to answer them as I look at another picture. It was a picture of me, much older than the two previous pictures. I was in a strange white dress that reached my ankles. Black outlined certain parts of the dress, and it hugged my curves tightly. I have curves?! Why is it that I only remember my general appearance, not anything else? I can recognize myself, but don't know my name. What kinda crap is that?

But the real question was as to those around me.

There was Ichigo, in some strange black clothing. He was wearing a strange black cape with a white undercape that had a red underside. His shoulders were impossibly broad, and the somewhat tight sleeves outlined his muscular arms. In his left hand he held a sleek black sword. He was smiling widely and holding my hand is his, raising it triumphantly into the air. He was on my left, white a man with dark bangs and glasses resides at my right. His glasses were clouded over, and he was adjusting this with his right hand. He wore white clothing with a blue cross on it. Behind him was a man with smooth caramel skin and thick, wavy dark brown locks that covered his eyes. His right arm, which was black and covered with strange red markings, was clenched in a fist of victory. Next to Ichigo was a woman with short black hair and amazing purple eyes. She was dressed somewhat similar to Ichigo, and was smiling at me. Finally, there was a man with spiky red hair pulled back into a ponytail that towered over me, for he was behind me. The man was dressed akin to Ichigo and the other girl. He wore a small smile.

Who in the _world_ were these people? What a strange grouping! I touched the picture frame gingerly. What has happened that made everyone so happy? And why was I the only one dressed weirdly? Why did everyone seem to be happy because of…me?

"Don't tell me you don't remember the whole Hueco Mundo incident."

I swirl around to face Ichigo, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "What in the world are you talking about? Hueco Mundo? What's that?"

He sighs loudly and walks toward me. I sigh away from him as he gazes at the picture, something unreadable in his eyes. He wears a small smile, similar to the red headed man.

"You were kidnapped by some nasty fellows," Ichigo explains. "I asked help from the Soul Society, but they refused."

He glances at me. "I couldn't stand you being there, so far from me, so I went with a few friends to get you back."

What's Soul Society? Why was he using all these words I don't know?

He continues. "And now, here you are. I almost died there a few times, and once, I actually did."

"You died there..? Then…how are you alive right now?" I ask with pending fear.

Ichigo now turns and faces me. "You saved me."

How in the world..? Could I…actually save…him…? Blackness~

_My whole world is engulfed in green, that piercing green from the light of the cero. My eyes are glued to the figure falling, falling so fast that I barely have the time to call out my shield to catch him, but I do. I can barely see anything through my tears as I run faster than I ever had in my life. I felt my heart being broken in two. Kurosaki-kun…you can't die…please…I need you…Kurosaki-kun!_

I awaken in Ichigo's arms. "What is happening in that brain of yours?" he questions. "You keep blacking out on me. It's pretty scary."

"Kuro…saki…-kun," I mutter, "Don't…die…"

I black out again, my head pounding and pounding and pounding and my entire existence seems to depend on that pounding, as if it was the only thing keeping me alive and knowing I'm here and I'm me. I'm…me…

**. I am so SO SOOO sorry for not updating in over a week. I'm just so busy. I promise the next chapter will be in a few days or so. But Inoue is blacking out and dreaming about…something…while Ichigo suffers from her not remembering him. There's something else Ichigo is about to suffer from, too. :) I'm too evil. Anyways, please review, favorite, all that stuff. (Thanks for the reviews I got; it really makes me happy to actually see people reading this!) Cya in ch 3! **


	3. The Dream

**WOOOOW I'm bad at this . LOL By a few days, I **_**actually**_** meant over a week . I'm really REALLY sorry. Since I'm failing at this, I'll update two chapters today (I hope). SORRRY . Plz enjoy ch 3!~**

"Ichigo…" I mutter.

The man hoists me up into a sitting position. "Daijoubu desuka?" He asks me with a slight frown on his face.

"Un," I respond breathily. What in the world is wrong with me? Was I sick?

Ichigo stares at me for a moment. "And, again, you said my name wrong."  
I narrow my eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" How can I say a person's name _wrong_? Perhaps I'm pronouncing it incorrectly? Although I'm certain I'm not…

"You used to say my name like so: Kurosaki-kuuuun!~" he says in a high, girlish voice, attempting to mimic me.

Holding back sudden giggles, I look at him with humorous eyes. "Did I really sound like that?"

Ichigo- er- Kurosaki-kun (that's going to take some getting used to) chuckles and every one shivers down my spine and collects in a pool of ecstasy in my stomach. I shy away from him, afraid of these feelings I'm beginning to like. Why, oh _why_ does he have such an effect on me?

Kurosaki-kun notices my discomfort and motions me to stand. "I think you're a little sick or something so I'll be taking you to the hospital."

Hospital?

Clouds and stars dot my vision as I black out again; yet this time, memories of a man with jet black hair and blue eyes sitting in a hospital bed greet me. His hair was styled in a long bang on the right side of his face, while the rest was smoothed back behind him. A strange orange glow is around him, as if it was a dome. He was telling me something about a Fullbring...

What the heck…?!

I wake up to a swaying motion. Sunlight illuminates my face when I crack open an eye. Ichigo (assuming I only _address_ him as Kurosaki-kun, I can call him that in my mind ^-^) was carrying my on his back, steadily making progress. We were walking on a sidewalk; one that, on the left, led down a small slope into a glittering river. A bridge, behind us, was clad in cars, angry drivers shouting and cursing. To our left, trees adorn the green grass and full bushes. I turn my head and look at the city around us.

It is beautiful.

"Ichi- um, I mean- Kurosaki-kun? What's the name of this city?" I ask expectantly.

I hear a small, sad sigh. "Karakura Town," he responds. Why is it that he sounds so forlorn? Why is it that I cause this man so much pain?

I turn my head to the right and stare at the river for a moment. Something tells me that something extremely important has happened here. Ichigo seems to catch my motive.

"Do you remember when I told you about my mother?" he asks so softly that I have to lean forward to catch his whispers before they slip past me like the elusive words they are.

"…No," I reply.

Ichigo stops walking, lets me down, and heads toward the river. I study his body movements carefully. His back is rigid, his movements carefully controlled and measured. I furrow my eyebrows, curious as to what event occurred that make him so serious all of a sudden.

We walk along the riverside for a few moments when he stops abruptly. "This is the exact place, 8 years ago," he starts sullenly. "The place where my mom died."

I open my eyes in horror. Don't tell me that this young man…!

"Are you insinuating that you saw..," I ask slowly, as if asking permission to tread down this emotional path, "that you saw your mother die before your very eyes?"

He lowers his head and doesn't respond. I don't have to know this person to see that this topic is very hard for him to speak of. He sits down on the glowing grass (the sun was making everything look so pretty!) and bends his knees. He folds is arms on top, and then rests his chin on said arms.

"I was the reason she died…" he whispers so softly that I could barely hear him. "…was because of me."

But I heard it, alright.

"You…killed your own mother?" I ask in horror. This man was now acting crazy again. I hear no response, just a low grumble.

"Huh?" I ask, bending down next to him. I resist the urge to wrap him in a giant bear hug. But with my body type, who knows, I could crush the guy with my bust. But I don't, and refuse to. Simply talking is enough.

Or so I thought.

"Ano…Kurosaki-kun?" I say expectantly. Suddenly, his arm shoots out from under his shadowed face. What..?

"It's been so long, Ichigo…" a deeper, more monstrous voice says. It's coming from…Ichigo?

_Huh?_

I struggle against the iron-like grip he has on my arm. It's very similar to the grip he had on me in my supposed room. Ichigo is suddenly so…

"What's wrong…_Inoueeeeee?_" he drags out my name. It makes me sick the way he says it. His voice sounds so sinister…

"Umm…Kurosaki-kun…could you please get go of my hand?" I ask fearfully.

He only grips tighter. My hand goes red from all the trapped blood, and my bone feels like it's about to break. What was with this monstrous strength?

"Kurosaki-kun….please…" I beg, pulling away. "This hurts…"

Ichigo raises his lowered face, finally. I scream in terror.

He's completely white. It's as if all the blood has been sucked out of his body. Even his hair seemed like it had been bleached to a pure white. His eyes were black, with yellow irises. His mouth was pulled back in a menacing sneer, with an abnormally long tongue licking his lips.

"Why should I?" Ichigo…(is this even Ichigo?!)...asks. "After all, I rarely get to be in his body…" He pulls me close to him with only lust in his eyes.

"KYAAAA!" I scream, kicking him with newfound strength. He flies into the river headfirst. How in the world was I able to do that?

I waste no time scrambling off my backside and running away from the river. My heart beats crazily as I run the onto the sidewalk, in the same direction we were originally going. As I run as hard as I can, I turn around to stare at the river.

Wrong choice.

I shriek as the monstrous-Ichigo-person-thing jumps out of the river, water spraying in all directions. It seems like he jumped 50 feet into the air- all while screaming my name. My legs couldn't carry me fast enough as I run in fear of my life.

How in this world did this happen?

UGH. So many questions, too little answers. I come to a main road and look around frantically for any building that might look like a hospital.

Wait. What does a hospital look like? What even is a hospital?

Stupid memories. Just come back alrea-

"_Found ya_," a certain someone whispers behind me, licking my earlobe. Before I get a chance to run away, he grabs my hips tightly and turns me around. He brings his forehead down so it touches mine. Shivers of unwanted pleasure rampage through my body, rendering me senseless of everything around me…except for Ichigo. What the heck is happening to him?

Just what _is_ this man?

"Inoue-channnnn~!" He purrs, stroking my cheek with his cold thumb. I shake, fear locking up my bones and widening my eyes to the point of no return. "Why are you so quiet?~" he teases, tilting his head to the side.

I hold back a shriek. Those dark sclera eyes and yellow irises, narrowed and accompanied with a sexy smirk petrify me to no end. The bleached hair only add to my fear. My heart couldn't pound harder as he lowered his face toward mine. I push against his chest and turn away. Ichigo lets me go, but calls after me: "It's so fun to catch the girl of my dreams…again…" he's next to me. I scream at the top of my lungs, but am cut short by Ichigo. Tears form at my eyes as I hear a voice behind me.

"…and again…"

He's enjoying torturing me. Tears race down my face; my lungs are dry from the constant hollering, and my legs are tiring out. Legs, no! You can't run out of steam now! When I need you the mos-

"…and again! Got ya, _Inoue-channn_~"

My hips are captured by his pale hands yet again. Somehow, someway, I struggle and he releases me, taunting me with those same words, over and over. "It's so fun to catch the girl of my dreams… It's so fun…so fun…so fun…"

…

"Inoue, hurry the fuck up and get well," a voice to her left remarks. It sounds a lot like Ichigo.

What in the world?

I strain to open my eyes, but my eyelids refuse to respond. As a matter of fact, I can't even move my body! Have I become a statue?! What's going on here?!

"Oh shut it," another voice retorts. "Why are you so flippant when your own girlfriend is barely breathing?"

Gi- gi- gi- _girlfriend_?!

"Hmmh," a deep voice comments somewhere near the foot of her bed.

"How's Inoue?! Is she up yet?! Why is the doctor having her lay down like that? Her boobs look impossibly bigger! Those SCOUNDRELS. Oh, of COURSE you'd be staring at her breasts Ichigo! God, you perv!" a female voice rants. One loud smack and a bit more than a few swear words later, the female continues. "What happened to her anyway?! You didn't try to do… _that_ to her, did you Ichigo? If you did, I'll kill you! WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Why does this woman hold so much concern about me? Is she my mother? No…she sounds much too young to be my mother. I wonder who she is.

"Hush!" a deeper and more adult-sounding male calls out. "I told you guys you could talk to her, not yell and argue by her bedside! I'll kick you out! No noise in the patient's room! Got it?"

A chorus of "hai"s and "yessir"s greet my ears before I hear a satisfied grunt and retreating footsteps.

"Man, your old man is such a pain," the Ichigo-voice remarks.

A moment of silence passes before a voice…I'll name it Blue…speaks up. "My father only wants the best for us.

Another moment passes before Ichigo-voice-guy…I'll name him Brown, since I don't really know if it's Ichigo or not…speaks up again. "He's still a pain."

"ARRUGH! I can't take this stupid arguing anymore!" the seemingly only conscious female in the room says loudly.

"She completely forgot what my old man said," Blue comments sarcastically.

"Tatsuki, please. What's best for Inoue right now is for her recovery. She cannot do that if she has noise," a new deep voice…I'll call him Hazel for now…says.

The girl, supposing her name is Tatsuki, sighs. "I just want her to get better, right now."

"We all do," Ichigo-Brown-kun says sadly.

I struggle against the chains of unconsciousness, begging to be able to communicate. _I don't know who they are_, I mentally beg, _but they know me. Plus, they are suffering because of my being ill. Please…please let me talk to them… and try to remember…_

"PICKLES WITH ICE CREAM TOPPED WITH KETCHEP WITH SPRINKLES!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Apparently, I sat up as I said that. Strangers around me are wide-eyed for a second, and then they all start to laugh. A warm air surrounds me and I can't help but smile.

To my left, a girl, still in her uniform, looks at me with relief in her eyes. "Inoue!" she cheers, smiling broadly before hugging me. My eyes become as big as saucers when I realize I'm being hugged by a stranger.

"Just who…are you..?" I whisper against the black spiky-ness of her hair. She pulls back slowly, looking confused. Concerned blue eyes look into my own, seeming to touch my very core. I turn away from her penetrating stare.

"What do you mean by that, Inoue?" she asks anxiously. "Do you…do you not…?"  
"She has amnesia. Or something of the sort." I turn towards the voice to see Ichigo-Brown. I hold back a laugh. I cannot believe he has such a ridiculous name.

Ichigo-Brown-kun's face flashes to an all too familiar white, black, and yellow before returning to normal.

Fear locks my every movement, newfound confidence crumbling in an instant. A scream erupts from my throat, so loud and piercing and full of pain that even I am scared of it.

But nothing compares to the trepidation that I feel now.

"Inoue! What's wrong?" Blue asks me, obviously perturbed.

"Why…are Ichigo-Brown's eyes….yellow and black?" I croak. Fighting the blackness that blurs my vision is tough, especially after seeing Ichigo-Brown-kun's face.

It looked horrified.

As if I said something I wasn't supposed to say.

"Ichigo-Brown-kun..?" I start again, shivers of fear rolling down my spine, "Just what are you?"

**WOW. I still feel really bad for not updating in a while . Anyway, at least Inoue is conscious. But what was with that dream? What's going on with Ichigo? And WHY are those "colors" back again? Keep reading to find out more~**

**OH, and I would had updated yesterday, but I was watching Fairy Tail S2 & fangirling. Yes, the **_**whole**_** day. Anyone else who watches Fairy Tail? **


	4. Meeting Old Friends

**Ok, so maybe I CAN keep my promises on here (kinda) for once in my life. The next day is better than two weeks XD Anyway, here's ch 4! For everyone who might not have understood the last chapter, you'll get it this chapter. (Well, I guess)**

Ichigo-Brown-kun lowers his head. Why? I have no idea. But I brace myself for the white face, the black eyes, and the yellow irises, the white hair. In the dream I had (was it even a dream?) he lowered his head and that happened…

The Blue looks at Ichigo-Brown-kun with a serious, questioning face. Hazel grunts and looks out the window. Tatsuki folds her arms and glares at Ichigo-Brown-kun.

"I thought you kept that a secret, Ichigo," Tatsuki fumed with a deadly look on her face.

"I did," he snaps angrily. Ichigo-Brown-kun stands abruptly. "I said, let's talk outside. I don't Inoue hearing any more of this."

I look from Tatsuki to Ichigo-Brown-kun then back to Tatsuki again. What are they talking about?

"Kurosaki. I believe this is a matter that she needs to hear. You can't just-" Blue countered. But he is cut off by a bang that even frightens me. And I'm not even in this.  
"I _said_," Ichigo-Brown-kun interrupts after slamming his hand on a nearby table, "Let's talk about this _outside_."

The door to my room bursts open suddenly and the same man from before stands in the doorway, except this time, he looks extremely pissed off. I'd guess he'd be about 50ish. He glares at the lot in my room. For some reason, he has the same eyes as Blue. His hair has two layers- the top one combed back to his ears with a few stray strands in front, while the bottom is simply combed back. He wears glasses, a white lab coat, and a growing frown.

He's the spitting image of Blue.

"Alright you all! OUT!" He furiously gestures for the teens to walk out the door.

"Humph. Perfect timing, Ishida-san," Ichigo-Brown-kun smirks while walking out the door. "C'mon guys. We can't stay here, after all…"

The old man almost chokes. "That's Ishida_-sensei_ to you!"

I watch as the others file out, obviously beat. The man sighs heavily as he watches the group leave. He silently adjusts his glasses, then turns to leave himself. I speak up quickly, extremely confused.

"Um…excuse me..? Ishida…-sensei?" I ask, embarrassed. The old man stops and turns to me. "Yes, Inoue? What is it you need?"

I look downward and fiddle with my fingers. "…So your name really _was_ Ishida…and my name really…_is_ Inoue…"

His narrowed professional eyes become more friendly and outgoing as he looks into my bewildered face. He sits in a chair near the door, the one Hazel had previously occupied.

"Since you cannot remember me, or my son, I'll start with introductions," The man simply states. I'm starting to like this man…his explanations are short and sweet and to the point.

"Your name is, as you guessed, Orihime Inoue. My name is Ryūken Ishida. I am the father of Uryū Ishida, the man in glasses you had just previously saw."

_It's gunna take a while to get used to this name, Inoue. …Wait…who is Uryū?_

I blink. "You mean Blue?"

He blinks. "Who?"

I ring my hands. "Y'know…Blue! That guy with the black hair with one bang and the blue eyes…Blue!"

Dr. Ishida's legs cross before he answers me. "Blue…is that the little nickname you've given my son?"

My face heats up in embarrassment. "Noooo no no no! It's not a nickname! That's his actual name…Blue! I have no idea who this Uryū person is…but this person who you know as Uryū, I know as Blue," I explain.

The Doctor closes his eyes, obviously in deep thought. "I thought this would happen."

"Huh?" I sputter. Is this person finally going to tell me what happened to me?

"Sit tight, because this is going to take a while to explain. Although I don't exactly know how, why, or if this is even true, but it is what I think as a professional," Ishida announces.

"Please," I plead, worry lining my face. "Tell me your professional opinion."

}~~~~~~{

**-Ichigo's POV-**

I couldn't talk to Chad, Ishida, and Tatsuki while my girl was in there. She barely understands the few things I already told her. To say any more would just add wood to the raging fire.

I walk away from Inoue's room, with my head down, to a nearby waiting area. As expected, everyone follows me reluctantly.

"Oi, Ichigo! What do you think you're doing, taking off like that?!" Tatsuki demands. "I want an explanation!"

I finally raise my head and look at all of them, their worried faces…their sadden features. I close my eyes and take a big breath.

"I…I'm starting to lose control," I finally reveal.

Everyone gasps and takes a seat around me. "What do you mean?" Ishida asks uncertainly. "We all knew that for some reason you were losing your once firm grip on your hollow powers, but you're now seriously..?"

"What I mean is," I says slowly so that they can understand, "Hichigo is starting to take over my body. Again." I close my eyes and wait for the onslaught of questions.

I'm bombarded with them even before I get the chance to do so.

"WHAT?!"  
"Kurosaki, just what are you..?!"

"What in the world?!"

"The 'other you'? Just how..?"

"Hmph. Ichigo. Why?"

Annoyed, I bark at them, "I DON'T KNOW, EITHER!" I close my eyes and rub my temples out of sheer exhaustion. I can't cope with this _and_ Inoue in the hospital, not knowing who I am. "All I know is, one minute I'm fine, the next, I'm alone, inside my soul with Zangetsu."

Suddenly, ancient words come to mind.

"…_I have to recognize you as the king, for now. But don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull! …If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself…"_

_Is now the time to test ether I'm worthy of being King?_ I mentally ask myself, not expecting any answer. My mind isn't ready. My body isn't ready. I'm 100% unprepared. Why, oh _why_ does he start up now, of all times, when my own girlfriend doesn't know who I am? The pain I feel of Inoue not knowing me is similar, if not worse, to Ulquiorra shooting a cero through my chest. I inwardly groan, and, suddenly, I get an answer from _him_.

_Now's the time alright. Ya better be ready, Ichigo. I'll strike without a moment's notice…and I'll take the girl with meh…_

Fear fills my eyes for a split second before I close them and turn away, my bangs magically growing longer from the shadow that crossed over my face. I can't let the others know my pain or suffering. If they did, all they'd do is cause even more trouble for me. Or, knowing this strange group, they'd just bug me to no end.

Finally, a once silent Tatsuki speaks up. "Hey, didn't Hichigo take over your body once before? While you were fighting Ulquiorra?" **(A/N: For anyone who didn't know, yes, that was him who took over Ichigo during that battle. It was Hichigo's "final hollow form" or something along those lines)**

I look at her in shock. So do Chad and Ishida. "How did you know that..?" I ask her. I swear, it's like everyone knows my business.

She crosses her legs and shoves off my questions with a self-satisfied smirk and a wave of my hand. "Inoue has a pretty big mouth when it comes to you, _Kurosaki-kun_."

I don't know whether to be flattered or annoyed, put I choose the second. I growl in her direction while she laughs her ass off. Chad interrupts my thoughts of murder.

"Hmm," he mutters. For the first time in ages, he actually speaks more than a few words. "We knew something was wrong with you, Ichigo, but you never bothered to tell us specific details. If it was something this big, why didn't you say anything? This could affect how Inoue's memory returns- if she remembers only _that_ side of you."

"After all," Ishida says, "If I didn't just so happen to be there with you two earlier, who knows what could've happened to Inoue."

"Ishida…" Tatsuki pips up, "You were carrying an empty bag. After sensing her spiritual pressure fluctuate, you wanted to help. But you didn't want to seem like you came all the way out there just to see what was going on…"

"Oh shut it, Tatsuki!" Ishida barks while a glare of sunlight illuminates his glasses. Chad silently smiles.

I widen my eyes before turning away in shame. Although I couldn't keep up with their little act, I heard their words all too clearly. I frown and glare at a spot on the floor. Chad was right. I _should_ have told someone. But who would listen and not yell at me, scold me, or stay silent the whole time?

"Anyway, Kurosaki, Chad was right." Ishida says after recovering from his childish antic. "This is a big deal. Hichigo, taking over your body? It's just like when you couldn't control your hollow powers!"

I stand up suddenly, a eureka moment flashing through my mind. "What if it is?" I ask quietly.

Tatsuki looks around in confusion. "Wait, what?" she blankly questions. "Right…she wasn't with us…" Ishida says, adjusting his illuminated glasses. "Ichigo, I think we should-"

I don't stay around to hear the last of Ishida's sentence. Although I should jump for joy that he finally said my first name without "baka", "naïve", or "foolish" following it, I have no time for that. I race through the halls towards the front door. If I was able to control my hollow powers through the Vizards, then maybe…

I stop in my tracks and mentally smack myself. Shinji is in Soul Society. But I have no time for all that! Maybe if I went to the next best thing…

**-Inoue's POV-**

I'm shaking.

I'm just sitting there, frightened shiver after frightened shiver raging through my body, not giving me an inch of leeway so I could maybe comfort myself. I wrap my arms around myself, and look down at my tangled bed sheets, my eyes deader than dead.

"No way… that just can't be true…" I mutter. "No way…"

Dr. Ishida gets up and checks my vital signs while looking at me out the corner of his eyes. "Like I had said, I don't know if it is true or not, but, it's the most plausible thing I can come up with. Here. This is some sleeping medicine to help you rest better." He puts a pill in a cup of water then in turn hands me the mixture.

"No way…it's not true…" I constantly repeat over and over as I take the cup. The cup itself starts to shake as my jerky movements start to affect it. Somehow, I get the medicine down my throat with much mess. Dr. Ishida takes a nearby napkin and wipes my face where the medicine _did_ get while I just sit there stupidly staring at nothingness.

But there's just no way…anything but that… the mere thought of this being true petrified me…

"I'm going to leave you here to rest your head and rethink my words," the man says. "Try to make sense of it. And also,"

I look up with fear coated eyes. All I see is that person, everywhere, nothing else. There is no way that what he said is possible. _Please_…don't let it be possible…

He turns his back on me. "…do your best as to not mention this to the others. It'd only add to those kid's worries." The doctor walks out the door, leaving me alone for the first time in a while.

I just can't help but wonder about his words. What in the world were these strange terms that he told me about?

And _how_ in the world…Ichigo-Brown-kun…I had never in my life would've guessed you had that big a secret….

I lay back and cover myself with blankets, turning to my left so my back is to the window and the orange sunlight that drifted in didn't have to glare in my eyes. After closing my eyes, I follow Ishida-sensei's instructions and think over everything. Impossibly, it somewhat makes sense, I guess. But… there's no way that it's possible…who has ever thought of…

A large shadow crosses over the sunlight. Without the warmth, I turn over to my right in annoyance, my eyes still closed.

"I wanna be warm…please…leave the sun on…" I murmur sleepily, the sleeping medicine he gave me earlier already starting to kick in.

"_Ya wanna be warm? Then come 'ere, Inoue-channnn_~" A smooth voice purrs from the window.

My eyes are jerked open in an instant. I see _that_ man inside my room, leaning against the windowsill. Clad in all white and wielding a gigantic sword that wasn't there before, he looks even more intimidating than before. His black and yellow eyes are humorous, yet determined, and his arms were crossed. He licks his lips slowly, playfully. He's toying with me.

_NOOOOO!_

I scream as the man flies toward me, wraps his arms around my waist, and jumps out the window with me in seconds.

"We're gunna have _so_ much fun together, you an' me," he simpers wickedly.

**Well! What do you think? As I was writing this chapter, all I could think of is, "This escalated pretty quickly!" xD What's going on with the Hichigo/Ichigo situation?! Just what was it that Dr. Ishida told Inoue? Why is Inoue only remembering her friends by colors (except Tatsuki)? Find out next chapter! (maybe)**


	5. Inoue

**Who knows how long it's been since I've last updated? I feel I'm I'm apologizing waaaay too much. I've been so caught up in starting Hunter x Hunter, and it's SO good! ^-^ Anyway, thanks for reading this crazy story. It'll get better. And crazier. I promise.**

**-Ichigo's POV**-

I'm annoyed.

"Aahhhh~! If it isn't Kurosaki-sannn~" A certain light blonde fellow chirped.

I sit on the floor, slouched against a wall, my head turned away from him. If it were facing him, I'm pretty sure I could kill the old geezer with my glare.

"So," he starts, leaning forward on the opposite side of the table, "what brings you to my humble abode? Alone, for that matter?"

"Yeah, Ichigo, we're _allll_ wondering," a rebellious redhead piped up. He rolls his eyes as he appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "I'm _so_ interested."

"Shut it, pea-brain," I lazily retort, stretching my arms behind my head.

"What was that, Carrot-top?!" Jinta snaps, immediately raising a threatening fist.

I ignore him and focus my gaze on Mr. Hat and Clogs. The young boy huffs and walks away.

"Listen, I have a problem," I start.

From under the shadows of his hat, he opens an eye. "I wonder what this problem could be, Kurosaki-san…" He gasps dramatically and throws his hands over his mouth. "No! Could it be..?"

I look at him with concerned eyes. Someone his age isn't supposed to be acting like a child. This is ser-

"Don't tell me Hichigo's on the loose-!"

My eyes pop open and I sit up at attention. How did he-?

Urahara looks at me with serious eyes. "I was sensing something strange. Reiastu, just like yours but somewhat different, was heading towards the outskirts of town while your true reiastu was coming this way."  
He leans back and crosses his arms. I look at him with eyes so wide I thought they would bust out of my skull.

"What are you trying to say? Do you know what Hichigo is doing?" I ask fearfully. What damage could he do manifested? Don't tell me that he's _that_ serious…!

Urahara stands up and I follow suit. "Ichigo," he says, cleaning stray dust from his light green coat. "This is very serious. That hollow of yours now only one desire." He lifts up a finger, "To kill."

"But that can't be!" I protest, balling my fists in anger. "I was in my inner world countless times, and he just talks or sleeps lazily! And when- if- he attacks me, it's without any killing intent! Why would he be so hell-bent on killi-"

"How long?"

I step back. "What?"

The blonde man lowers his head. "How long has he been in your inner world, Ichigo? How long has it been since you've let him manifest?"

I narrow my eyes in frustration and confusion. "Just what are you getting at?"  
He looks at me with sad eyes, which throw me _way_ off guard. What had happened to the silly, carefree man earlier? Urahara walks around the table to inspect a colorful painting of flowers on the wall. "Your hollow powers- Hichigo Shirosaki- are like a dog."

One of my eyes twitches automatically. Is he trying call 'me' a dog?

"Like a dog, he needs to be fed- _training_; needs to rest- _sleep_; needs to _exercise_ to keep in shape…"

Gray eyes turn and face me, hands folded behind his back. "Do you get what I'm saying? When you want to exercise a dog, you take him _outside.._."

"Don't tell me…! He didn't…!" I whisper, irresponsibility consuming me. I should have been more careful! What in the world am I doing, thinking the hollow powers inside me were going to stay quiet forever..!

"Hichigo will _run away_, like a dog, if he doesn't feel satisfied with the way you treat him. But, unlike a dog…"

"He'll kill, as per his instincts, since I didn't give him the chance…" I finish for him. Urahara hilts his head slightly to the side, "Exactly right."

"Are you trying to say that if I don't let Hichigo come out into the real world…he'll come out himself to satisfy his killing obsession?" I ask with a dangerously low voice. If so, then why hasn't he come out all this while?

"No," he says softly. "You see, he is alone in that world with Zangetsu, who barely appears to him. Yes, his desire to "exercise", or kill, is usually kept low scale. Most likely, he has no grudges." His eyes find mine. "Except you, of course."  
I look at him, annoyed. "Continue," I growl.

A small smirk appears on his face. "He would have only had the power to come out and "exercise" if something of interest appeared to him. Most likely, a some_one_. It has to be someone with spiritual energy. This interest must be so vast and immense that he stored up his own power to manifest, escape, and go after that person."  
"To kill him or her, is that correct?" I assume.

"Probably," he says more to himself than me, now pacing back and forth. This was all way to much to handle. What is in the world has gotten Hichigo's intr-

"KUROSAKI-KUUUUUUN!"

I turn to the all too familiar voice.

I scramble off the floor and am on the porch of the shack within a second to see Hichigo with Inoue in his arms, leaping from building to building gracefully.

Anger and fury consume me as I reach for my badge in my back pocket. After turning into a shinigami, I feel the reassuring weight of Zangetsu before leaping into the air, glaring at my pale counterpart.

"HICHIGO!" I yell, enraged.

How dare he even _touch_ Inoue! Poor, defenseless, and in a hospital, for crying out loud! What has she done to him? I doubt she's even seen him before! She's just starting to get to remember my face, and know she's confronted with this new one, who, frighteningly, looks like me. Why, out of all people, is it Inoue that he targets? Why is she suddenly to interesting to him…?

"_He would have only have the power to come out and "exercise" if something has quipped his interest. Most likely, a someone. It has to be someone with spiritual energy. This interest must be so vast and immense that he stored up his own power to manifest, escape, and go after that person…"_

No way.

Could that person be…Inoue? Why in the WORLD does he want to kill _her_?

"BASTARD!" I continue, my reiatsu dangerously increasing. I gain speed and come ever closer to him. Hichigo turns around and, without missing a beat, sticks out a blueberry colored tongue. He moves to the air and I follow suit, flash stepping right behind him. I curse under my breath as he suddenly disappears.

What?

"Time for da test, King. Ar' ya ready tah be the Horse?"

Suddenly he's in front of me. I have no time to react before he flicks a finger at my forehead and I go flying backward. The sharp wind pierces my skin as some of my frail robes fly off, leaving my left shoulder bare.

"TEMEE!" I yell with such anger that my glare has turned from dangerous to murderous. "That's my girlfriend you're carrying away!" I flash step so quickly and silently that Hichigo doesn't even notice when I yell 'bankai' into the heavens.

Now I'm in front of him, my large black and red cape flowing behind me. "Tensa Zangetsu," I mutter dangerously, slowly, narrowing my eyes at my prey, who just stares at me mockingly as he goes bankai also.

Hichigo carries the most infuriating smirk. "Now, now, Ichigo, what's got ya so angry all of a sudden?" he asks casually.

I ignore him and jump towards him so fast I can't see anything else around me. The only thing in my vision is Hichigo, carrying my girl. _Mine_. Not his.

So get your filthy paws off, you jerk.

I unleash a Getsuga Tenshou, putting almost all of my power into it. Hichigo then smiles wickedly. "I think ya's forgettin' sumthin', King," he says while shaking his head. He holds up Inoue in front of the blast. Inoue, who's been looking around the whole situation as if she's never seen the world up here before. Said woman is in danger, positioned right in the center of the attack.

The slash of reiastu is so fast and angry that I can't keep up with it. "NO!" I protest to no avail.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I curse myself as I flash step to her rescue. If I wasn't so blinded by my murderous intent, I probably would've easily seen this predicament. I swear, Hichigo, you will regret this! I arrive at my destination, flinging my arms out wide to stop the powerful Tensho.

But I'm standing in front of air.

My eyes are widened in fear, and I am too scared to look behind me. Slowly, expecting the worse, I look behind me, my eyes as wide as saucers. I cannot believe what I see.

Hichigo, who had let go of the girl right before the attack, is back a ways, wearing my exact same expression. "Just who…is this girl?" he asks shakily. Smoke adorns the area, but it quickly clears.

Inoue smirks menacingly.

She wears a short black skirt with a single purple strip in the middle. A dangerously deep white sleeveless V neck follows this, tucked neatly into the skirt. Purple gloves cover her arms, ending at the elbows like an outwards V. Her auburn hair has turned curly and black; it covered her bare shoulders and back. It falls naturally around her, insinuating beauty. A thick stand of hair falls between her now bright purple eyes, alive with the opportunity to kill. Black high socks with a thin white stripe running down the middle conceal her ivory skin. She wears white flats to complete her outlandish outfit. A broken hollow mask resides on her head; a curved horn attached to what seems like the top right part of a skull. The large black eye that was on the mask seems to penetrate the tension filled air.

"Just what is this girlfriend of yours, Ichigo?" Hichigo asks with growing confusion. My eyes flicker from him to her and then rest on Inoue's form. Since when…how..? _How_?

"Thank you Ichigo," she says in her same light voice. But it has a dark underlying tone that came with it. I step back, my heart pounding in my brain. I couldn't stop shaking. What…just what _is_ Inoue?

A small smile forms on her pale face. "Thanks to you, I remembered who I am." She spreads her arms out wide and tilts her head back to face the heavens. "This is great! I remember everything now! Hueco Mundo! Aizen-sama! Ulquiorra-sama! And…"

Inoue straightens, her arms going limp to her sides. She lowers her eyes down into sexy slits before looking at me with those intense purple eyes of hers. "…you, Ichigo."

"Don't screw with me!" Hichigo shouts. "I demand you tell me who you a-"

"Haah?" Inoue slurs, suddenly very pissed. "How dare you interrupt us, Hichigo. Why aren't you in Ichigo's inner world? Haha…don't tell me…" Inoue holds her stomach, laughing softly. My eyes soften at the cuteness of it. It warms my heart to the very core to know that some parts of her don't change.

But…this is something entirely new.

"You guys squabbling over something?" she giggles. She stands on her left foot and, with her right bend backward, twirls so gracefully it puts professional ballerinas to shame. "Lemme guess…me?"

"How do ya know about me?!" Hichigo yells with panic in his voice. "Only a few close friends of dat idiot's an' some 'quantincies know about me!"  
Inoue stops twirling and stares at Hichigo. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Bloom…"

_What did she say after..?_

Time seems to stop. Everything slows down. Clouds cover my vision, and I panic.

"Oi! What's going on here?!" I demand, spinning around, trying to find some opening of light. Why has this happened? How has this happened? What happened to the Inoue right before the Tensho?

"Who am _I_?" Inoue asks through the strange fog. I cough as my vision slowly returns and I see blood and blood and more blood …_red_.

"Would you like to know my name?" She purrs, licking the scarlet off her arms. "Well, since you're asking so nicely…"

I step back, but my body then freezes and locks in complete and utter horror. "No way in hell…" I whisper.

All Inoue does is wink at me before licking more blood from her fingers seductively. "I'm Inoue Black…"

My hand is covered in blood from gripping my sword so tightly. But that is nothing compared to-

"…Espada -0," she finishes, turning around and lifting up her thick raven hair to reveal a large purple 0 with a negative sign inside of it.

I cover my mouth to refrain from puking from what I see. That and my pale counterpart.

Hichigo is covered in small holes, and blood gushes from every opening, staining his pale skin. As if someone had shot him and shot him and shot him until the very end. He becomes impossibly pallid, and slumps to the floor.

"HICHIGO!" I shout to the heavens. If he dies, then where will my hollow powers go?

Cursing loudly, I flash step to him, pick him up, and then flash step out of there, to the hospital where Inoue was last seen.

Last seen _sane_, that is.

_**-No one's POV-**_

"Tch," Inoue mutters, watching the men disappear. "Since when did Ichigo Brown become so cowardly?"

"Why are you using his full name? And I told you countless times, it's Ichigo _Kurosaki_."

The woman looks towards her wrist, where a once invisible watch appears, and Ulquiorra appears on the screen.

"Umm-hmm. Of _course_ it is. I think it's Ichigo Brown, and nothing you say, yes, even you, Ulquiorra-sama, can change my opinion on the matter."

He sighs deeply and closes his large emerald eyes for a moment. "Have you located Hichigo yet? According to my predictions, he should be at the hospital, right?"

"I think so," Inoue responds.

"Good. Please return to your home and become the Inoue your friends know. Tell Ichigo that all of this was some sort of dream. _Convince_ him," he says, smirking. I blush lightly before turning away.

"Fine." The female arrancar says bitterly before erupting in a flash of orange and returning to her original self. She lets herself fall to the town below.

"Don't get caught. Remember your mission," Ulquiorra says seriously before his face disappears from the screen. I barely hear him over the rush of wind. The watch doesn't miss a beat disappears a millisecond after the screen goes black. "Tch. Uh, I mean…awww~!"

Inoue lands, feet first, onto the soft grass that makes up the riverside. Wow. Recovering from the fall takes no more than a second before she walks slowly to the riverside. The woman looks into the clear water, straightening her windblown hair.

"Hmm…not bad. Maybe I _can_ pull this off," she says to her reflection, admiring herself. Then she bounces off, in the direction of her house. Now, no one could get in her way.

Well, except herself, or course.

***Releases large breath of air* THAT was a long chapter! ^-^ 25 hundred words! I guess you all deserve it, for me not updating in God knows how long xd. This chapter was very informational… for me, at least (who liked my dog analogy?). ALRIGHT: Hichigo's intrest in Inoue was not wrongly placed. Was he really going to kill her? But WHAT in the world HAPPENED to her?! Why and how is she an arrancar? And I thought she lost her memories! Why is she saying the colors again? And while an arrancar, she looked a LOT like a certain arrancar described in ch. 1… **

**Anyway, be prepared for ch. 6! (be prepared for the Ichihime!)**


	6. Arrancar vs Original

**Hisashiburi! Ahhh, it feels good to write again ^-^ A LOT has been going on in my life, but I'll be able to write more. After this chap., I'll give you guys my first FT fanfic! (I SO 'CITED) Btw, original Inoue is in bold (u'll get it soon). This chapter might be a little confusing, both understanding it and knowing who's saying what. But I knoiw you guys will get it ;p Anway, here's ch. 6!**

**-Ichigo's POV-**

"This is the second time today…"

"…"

"Oi! Are you listening?"

"…"

"Ichigo, maybe if you talk to me…"

"What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? Doctor Ishida, who should I be fighting? My inner hollow, or Inoue? I'm so confused!" I rant, pounding my fists against the bedside my hollow now sleeps in. "So confused…"

I rest my head on the soft bed, cursing myself for everything that's happened. "Just who the hell is my girlfriend?"  
The white haired doctor senses my distress and sits in a nearby chair, observing the hollow's vitals. "I honestly don't know what's going on with your hollow, or why he's here, but…"

I raise my head and look at him with worn out eyes. "But?"

He hardens his blue eyes. "I have an idea about Inoue. I had told her this while she was in the hospital."

I open my eyes as wide I thought they would pop out of my head. "Please, is there anything you know?"

Ishida-sensei turns to me and looks me in the eye. I don't like the message his eyes tell me. "Are you sure? For all I know, I could be wrong. As much as I don't want to interfere in shinigami affairs-"

"Look," I say forcefully, standing up and looming over him with murderous eyes. "My girl is an arrancar. Apparently, she's also a human."

"What?" The Doctor asks, surprise etched on his face. Clearly, he wasn't expecting this. "I had thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong!" I declare, slamming a fist on the bed. "When I was chasing after Hichigo, who was carrying Inoue, but he and I saw her turn into an arrancar! I'm still trying to rationalize the situation, but nothing is coming through! How is she an arrancar? And if she was one this whole time, how did she manage to hide all that spiritual power, her mask, and personality that whole time? And the most important part…"

The doctor looks away, as if in deep thought or in deep concern.

"She was trying to kill 'me'," I finish, staring at my hollow. "Why?"

"That would explain things," Ishida-sensei says, glancing at me before turning away once again. "Obviously, she has a double personality. But honestly, I don't think that's the worst thing now."

"_Nani_?" I ask. The doctor stands and walks past me, to the window that my hollow supposedly took Inoue from. What did he mean, double personality?

"One of her personalities is the Inoue you know and love-" Heat rushes to my face and I look away "-while her other persona is that arrancar you speak of."

I lean back in my chair, trying to take all of this in at once. There has been a lot of explaining being done, and I don't like it. Just action, please. "But how-"

"I have no idea," the doctor sighs, walking back to his seat and sitting in it tiredly. "The trouble that you kids cause in unbelievable…"

"I don't have time for this, old geezer," I mutter. "So Inoue has a double personality…one is my girlfriend and one is an arrancar that wants me dead?"

"That is what I deduce. But I could be wrong…"

I look at nothing in particular. "I doubt it."

The doctor looks at me once before looking away. "Now that I give it some thought…about your hollow, and why it's manifested…"

I shift my gaze to my pale counterpart. "Urahara told me he manifested because something caught his interest…and he was going to kill that interest. Since he went after Inoue, then is it possible he knew about her arrancar personality before we did? And was he really going to kill her?"

"Most likely, he sensed something interesting about your girlfriend, and gained power to manifest by himself to seek out the source of this curiosity," the doctor concludes, "And I doubt it he' actually kill her. Knowing the personality of your hollow powers, he was just going to fight her for fun, not kill her."

_So he did all this because he was_ _curious and wanted to have fun_?

"But there's one more thing I want to understand before I do something," I announce.

"What is it?"

I lean forward and lift an eyebrow. "Why does Inoue sometimes call me Kurosaki-kun or Ichigo, but other times call me Brown or whatever? Like the arrancar part of her called me Ichigo Brown…"

The Doctor's eyeglasses clouded over before going into another theory.

"When I had kicked you and the other out of the room Inoue was staying in," he starts, "Inoue told me that she knew you all according to the colors of your eyes- Uryū being Blue; you being Brown; Chad being Hazel; while she called herself Black. I question this, because I heard her say your name. The original Inoue would call you all by your names, but the arrancar…

She has also told me about her sometimes having abnormally large amounts of strength." He pauses, being more dramatic than need be. "Ichigo, has there ever been a time when Inoue was suddenly very physically strong?"

I furrow my eyebrows, deep in thought, when suddenly…

_She had torn off her bedroom door_

_She had enough strength to push my hollow into the river_

_She was able to send me flying when forcing her against a wall in her room _

"Y-yeah…know that I think about it…" I think aloud. Ishida-sensei looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Then that settles it," he says softly. "Ichigo, Make her remember her past, and everything that's happening to her."

I blink. "I was already go-"

"Yes, but _fast_!" He warns. "The strength…the names…has Inoue you know ever said or done this in the past? No. But her arrancar has strength and calls you lot by the color of your eyes. This would mean…"

He leans in close to me and whispers. "…Her personalities are fusing."

}-{

**-Arrancar Inoue's POV-**

"Freaking Ulquiorra! Making me work like this! Mattaku!" I grunt as I stomp away from the river, toward my house. How I know where that girl's house is, I have no idea. I reach the house in under a minute. Glancing up into its gloomy dark windows is so depressing. Why would such a happy, energetic young girl live in such a dark place? Oh well. Time to call Ichigo Brown and 'persuade' him I'm not an arrancar or threat whatever he believes me to be. Maybe if he comes back a few kisses will do the trick…

**Get out**.

_What the fuck?_

**Get out of my body, you disgusting arrancar!**

The Original Inoue? _Ha_. Such a foolish wish.

I walk up the driveway, my head pounding because of the loud protests my counterpart makes within me. I ignore her and open the door with a key under the doormat. Alright mission time, I think to myself while looking for a phone. What is it again..? Oh, right. I am to kill Hichigo so Ichigo Brown won't be able to use his hollow powers **(A/N: I've read the manga, but I'll just keep it at this)** …convince Ichigo Brown I'm not a threat…then kill him later so he won't interfere with Aizen-sama's plans…

**So that's what you're planning…**

_What the-?_

**I remember now…how you got in here! And now that you've told me what you're planning, all I need is one chance to be in control. I'll tell everyone what you plan to do, and then you're finished!**

_You won't get the chance! Besides, if someone were to kill me, wouldn't it mean you would die too?_

…

_Finally, shut up._

I locate the phone and call Ichigo Brown. Remember, Inoue Black! You must act like the Original Inoue. Act…normal…

"Moshi moshi?" Ichigo answers cautiously.

"Bro- er- Kurosaki-kun!~" I reply cheerfully. "Where are you?"

A pause. I hold my breath, praying that he'll accept me and know that I'm the re-

"This isn't Inoue, is it?"

My heart pounds faster. Sweat forms on my forehead and I'm dizzy and disoriented and scared because Ichigo might find me out Ichigo might find me _out_…

"Well?" the man on the phone persists. I finally open my mouth to say something but nothing seems to come out until Ulquiorra-sama's words come to my mind:

_"Don't get caught_.

I'm trying not to.

_Remember your mission."_

Of course I will.

"O-of course! B-baka! Don't be so s-silly, Kurosaki-kun! What do you m-mean, not the real Inoue..?" I stutter, mumbling my words. Oh no! I'm losing it! There's no way I can pull this off n-

_Convince him_.

Damn you, Ulquiorra-sama.

"A-ano...could you come over to my place? I'm really lonely…" I ask sexily, glad I only stuttered once.

Another pause. Is this what the Original Inoue goes through? I'd die from anticipation if I had to do this every day.

"…I'll be right over," he says hesitantly before hanging up. Ugh! Its so annoying when he pauses like that.

**I think it's cute when he does that.**

_Did anyone ask your opinion, bitch?_

***sigh* I still cannot believe that you're in my body only to get closer to Ichigo. I can't believe you're trying to kill his hollow so he won't use his powers. I cannot believe you're turning me into an enemy to eliminate Ichigo!**

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, YOU WHORE!"

"Inoue..?"

Crap! I said that aloud? Baka Black! Baka baka baka baka ba-

Ichigo's looming form appears in my doorway. "Who were you talking to?"

How the fuck did he get here so fast?

I wave my hands in front of my face in an 'I don't know I don't care' manner. "N-no one! I was…u-uh…practicing for my part in the play I'm in!"

Ichigo's facial features relax, but his body doesn't. "Such language coming from a girl like you isn't right. I thought it was a bad idea for you to be in that stuff…"

There's actually a play Original Inoue is in? Coincidence much! But I'm not out of the woods yet…he's still so tense and cautious around me. Now…how to convince him I'm no threat…

Ichigo walks past me and sits on a couch in the living room, stretching long, muscled arms behind his head. Limber, toned legs spread in front of him, making him appear even taller than he already is. I look him up and down, enjoying what I see. Although Original Inoue is a pain in the ass, her taste in men isn't half bad.

It's a shame he needs to be eliminated.

"So, what do you need? I'm a little busy at the moment…" Ichigo says carefully, as if testing the air around us. Is it tense? Is it playful? Is it agitated? Is it light?

I walk over to the couch and sit next to him, carefully watching his body movements and expression out the corner of my eye. He tenses up even further. If I were to strike his stomach with a knife, I'm sure the knife would either break, or he'd break my arm holding the knife within a millisecond. He's being that rigid and alert.

I close my eyes in annoyance. He is one tough shell to crack. And will probably prove one tough obstacle to eliminate.

I wrap a slender arm around his muscled one, pulling him closer to me. I narrow my eyes to look at him through my eyelashes. "I miss you."

The orange haired man looked at me once, through eyes that are confused. Yoshi! I'm getting somewhere. I pull him so close that our lips are only a few centimeters from each other. I am surprised he hasn't chosen to resist. "Kurosaki-kun, I remember you," I say softly to him.

**No!**

_Shut it!_

Ichigo's dark chocolate eyes widen slightly, and his mouth is agape. I slowly, but surely, make my way to his lips. "I know who you are to me now…"

**Stop it!**

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?!_

Ichigo's breathing stats to quicken at the last second before our lips met. Hmmm, tastes good. Original Inoue sure knows how to pick out the ripe ones.

**NOOOO! *tears***

_Aww, are you crying? Poor baby_.

I reach up to the collar of his shirt and pull him closer, using some of my natural strength to do so. I tilt my head and force the kiss upon him, diving my tongue into his mouth and taking immediate control.

"Ino-…Inoue..." Ichigo groans, wrapping his arms around my back and shoulders, tugging me to him. So far, so good I might even enjoy being his "girlfriend".

For now, at least. The fun part comes when I break his heart before breaking him.

**Ichigo don't…she's not! Stop!**

Ichigo's mouth is warm on mine as we battle for dominance with our tongues. I lick his lips, the inside of his mouth, his tongue; I even bite some places. His hands explore my body, leaving hot sparks where he touches. I bring my hands his waist, feeling his sculpted abdomen. Mixed emotions cloud my vision, and I push him back.

Convince him? Check.

"Inoue," Ichigo mutters huskily, looking at me with eyes raw with emotion.

**Get away from my boyfriend! *crying hard* You're…you're evil!**

I ignore her as Ichigo finally says something. "Since when did you start to kiss me like that?"

I scratch the back of my head awkwardly while tilting my head to the left, closing my eyes to avoid his, which were raw with emotion. An awkward smile forms on my face. "W-well…I missed you and…I wanted to tell you that I remembered who you were…"

Ichigo breaks out into a goofy grin. Since when does Brown smile?

**Please stop…please! I'm…I'm dying here, watching you do this to him! This will break him! Leave Ichigo **_**alone**_**!**

"I see," Ichigo laughs. "So that's why you wanted me to come."

**GET AWAY FROM HIM.**

"Y-yeah," I say awkwardly, looking away as my face heats up. I am amazing at this acting thing.

**STOP BEFORE I GET ANGRY.**

"Well, it's getting late out," Ichigo notes. "Want to stay over at my place? So you won't be lonely?" A light blush colors his tanned cheeks.

**I SAID STOOOOP!**

…

Blackness suddenly surrounds me. Swirls and tendrils of blackness take ahold of me, dragging into depths of unknown. A few seconds later, I find myself in a field of flowers. "What the…?" I question, looking around me. Tall flowers, at least up to my shin, bloom and produce blossoms with beautiful colors. Small hills and valleys decorate the landscape. But why is it the only colors that _really_ pop out are brown, blue, hazel, and black?

A large sun resides above me, casting warm, tolerable rays of sunlight down upon me. About a kilometer or so behind me, a large cluster of trees make up a forest that seems to surround the large meadow. By the way the trees are positioned, I can tell that they stretch on forever in all directions.

A large screen in the sky shows Ichigo, looking at me strangely. "Inoue?" he asks.

_Welcome to my inner world, arrancar._

I hear these words from seemingly nowhere; as if invisible speakers were relaying the words the person in 'control' was saying.

"Fucking bitch! Ruining my plans! Just what do you think you're doing?!" I shout angrily to the clear blue sky.

"Inoue? Are you okay? You …closed your eyes for a second and blacked out, like before. What in the world is going on?" Ichigo says, worry lining his face as he comes toward me on the screen and looks at me.

"So I'm in your inner world, and this screen in from your viewpoint?" I ask, trying to restrain my anger.

_Oh, you figured it out so quickly! Expected nothing less from you._

"Uhh, Kurosaki-kun…I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Ahaha…" I hear Original Inoue respond.

_You had asked me what I'm doing._

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asks, eyes filled with worry.

_Isn't it obvious?_

"Yeah…I just need to rest."

_I'm taking my body and boyfriend back._

"You really should come over, so I can keep an eye on you."

_I'm also stopping you_

"H-hai!" I see Original Inoue get up and make her way to the door, Ichigo leading the way.

_From ruining my life any further_.

**Almost 3k words! Why is it that the first 500 or so words I struggle, then once I'm over 1000, it's a breeze? I always aim for 2k, but it's always more T-T. So, how you guys like that? I hope it cleared up a few problems, but so many remain. We now know why Ichigo's hollow **_**really**_** manifested. Why is it that 'Original' Inoue lost her memories, but the Arrancar Inoue hasn't? Does Ichigo **_**really**_** trust her? Arrancar Inoue and the colors again…will it ever be figured out? Who will come out on top: the Original Inoue or the Arrancar Inoue? Tune in for ch. 7, then~**


End file.
